The Roberts Op
by My-Own-Version
Summary: Set the day after Season 10 Episode 10 (Heist) and before Episode 11 (Joyride). My own version of what Special Prosecutor Roberts is really doing back at OSP and what the team plans to do about it. (Neric) (Season 10 spoilers)


**_The day after Season 10 Episode 10 (Heist) and before Episode 11 (Joyride)_**

On Sunday, Nell is awakened at 8:43 a.m. by her mobile phone buzzing. She floppily reaches to her bedside table, grabs the phone, and reads the text message from Eric.

 _Eric: "I'm so sorry, but I need to cancel on apartment hunting again. Over Fortnight last night, SP Roberts insisted on taking me to that new Star Wars VR thing at Downtown Disney since he doesn't want to go alone. You can come to if you want to."_

Nell sighs and runs a hand through her tousled hair. She thinks for a moment before replying.

 _Nell: "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm not up upset, but I am concerned about Roberts. We need to talk. Come over as soon as you get back. And E, whatever you do, minimize what you say to him about work until we talk."_

 _Eric: "Thanks for understanding. I promise, I'll make it up to you. SP Roberts hasn't really brought up work, so that shouldn't be hard. See you tonight."_

Nell goes to her contacts and sends a text to Callen.

 _Nell: "Can we meet for brunch? I need a second opinion about SP Roberts."_

 _Callen: "Sure. Tony P's. 10:30."_

…

 _4:38 p.m._

Nell is sitting on her couch researching Special Prosecutor Roberts on her laptop when her cell phone buzzes. She reads the incoming text.

 _Eric: "On my way. Zankou Chicken?"_

 _Nell: "Yes, please! Don't forget the extra garlic paste. cu soon."_

…

 _5:22 p.m._

Sitting on her couch, Nell hears the locks on her door unlatch and she shuts her laptop. Eric enters her apartment with a bag of food and locks the door behind him.

 _Eric_ : "I come bearing a peace offering in the form of roasted chicken, hummus, pita, and garlic."

Nell laughs and goes to the kitchen.

 _Nell_ : "Soda, iced tea, or beer?"

Eric places the food on the coffee table and unpacks it.

 _Eric_ : "I think it'd better be iced tea tonight since there's probably a Guinness in my future. SP Roberts wanted to check out some British Pub in Santa Monica tonight, but I told him it had to wait until tomorrow."

Nell pours an iced tea for each of them, returns to the living room, puts the glasses on coasters set up by Eric, and takes a seat on the couch next to him.

 _Nell_ : "So how was the virtual reality thing? Was it worth the drive?"

 _Eric_ : "Oh, it was trippy, but really cool. It's still in its infancy, but is definitely the next big thing in gaming. I'll have to take you once we get our housing situation settled."

They both dig in.

 _Eric_ : "So what did you do today?"

 _Nell_ : "Well, that's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about. I had brunch with Callen."

 _Eric_ : "R.e.a.l.l.y?"

Eric leans in and bumps her shoulder with his.

 _Eric_ : "Trying to make me jealous?"

 _Nell smiles_ : "Sounds like fun. Maybe some other time. But, no it wasn't like that."

 _Eric_ : "Then what is it like? Don't leave me in suspense. You know how I am about antici..."

Eric raises an eyebrow.

 _Eric_ : "...pation."

 _Nell_ : "It may be nothing but my imagination, but I've been going all conspiracy theory since last night, and wanted to know whether he thought that there might actually be something to it. I figured I should fill Callen in on what's going on and he'd be a good sounding board. Plus, if his team really is being threatened, then he should know."

 _Eric_ : "Okay. What's making those sexy little gears turn in that pretty little head of yours?"

Nell smiles then gets serious.

 _Nell_ : "At first, I didn't think much of SP Roberts' fixation on you and my chair. But now he seems to be monopolizing your time after hours too. I appreciate you taking one for the team because you don't want to antagonize him by turning him down. Originally it was just weird, but now it's plain suspicious."

 _Eric_ : "I don't know. I think he might just be away from home and lonely. He fancies himself an IT gamer guy, so naturally, he'd latch on to me instead of Sam. I think he might even see himself as a mentor. He tried to give me career advice."

 _Nell_ : "That's one theory. I guess maybe it could be that innocent, but the cynical side of me is suspicious. So is Callen."

 _Eric_ : "Suspicious of what?"

 _Nell_ : "Well, theory two is that he's gay and interested in you."

Eric nearly chokes on his iced tea.

 _Eric_ : "Considering that he knows that I have a girlfriend and that I've endured several excruciating tales of his conquests that I have worked very hard to forget, I'd say that's a no."

 _Nell_ : "Hmm. That was the best case scenario."

 _Eric_ : "Wait. Did you share that theory with Callen?"

 _Nell_ : "May...be. But we didn't really think it was that so we didn't spend much time on it."

 _Eric_ : "Do I dare ask about theory three?"

Nell sighs.

 _Nell_ : "Callen and I think that he's trying to befriend you to pump you for incriminating information. Gain your trust and hope something slips. Maybe even turn you against us to save yourself or benefit your career. That's what I'd do."

 _Eric hurt_ : "I would never betray the team! How could you even think I could do that? I mean Callen I get, but you?"

 _Nell_ : "No! No. Neither of us think you would ever sell us out. We just wouldn't put it past Roberts to try it."

Eric takes a deep breath.

 _Eric_ : "You... Roberts thinks I'm the weakest link, doesn't he?"

Nell sighs and puts her hand on Eric's knee.

 _Nell_ : "Maybe. But if he does, then it's only because he doesn't know you."

Nell pecks Eric on the cheek.

 _Eric_ : "I appreciate the sentiment, but he's probably right to target me. I'd be most likely to let something slip."

Eric sighs.

 _Nell_ : "I don't know about that, but Callen and I have faith in you."

 _Eric_ : "I never want to see that guy again."

 _Nel_ _l_ : "Actually, if you're willing, we'd like you to do just that."

Nell removes her hand from Eric's knee.

 _Eric_ : "What's the plan?"

 _Nell_ : "At this point, tolerate him at work. Hang out after work sometimes. Basically, just keep doing what you've been doing."

 _Eric_ : "Oh...kay."

 _Nell_ : "I'll start to miss my boyfriend.."

Nell grins.

 _Nell_ : "..and spend more time with the two of you so you're not always alone."

 _Eric_ : "So pretend we don't suspect anything."

 _Nell_ : "Right. And if I'm not just being paranoid and he does eventuality try to destroy OSP, then we might not be blindsided when it's too late to do something about it."

 _Eric_ : "It almost sounds like I'm going on an undercover mission, but without the prospect of getting shot."

 _Nell_ : "Exactly."

 _Eric_ : "Sounds like my kinda op. I'm in."

Eric holds up his glass of iced tea toward Nell who picks up her own and they cheers. Suddenly Eric shits back and looks at Nell teasingly accusatory.

 _Eric_ : "This isn't all just an elaborate ruse to distract me from the fact that you abandoned me to deal with Roberts all by myself. Don't think I haven't noticed you avoiding us."

 _Nell_ : "Yeah, I've been feeling kinda bad about that. I attribute it to a strong sense of self preservation."

 _Eric unconvinced_ : "Uh, huhhh."

Eric's countenance lightens.

 _Eric_ : "Oh, don't worry. Now you owe me for your breach of girlfriendly duties. I'm reserving a chit in case I need to get my way on the apartment or decorating choices."

Nell's eyes narrow.

 _Eric_ : "Either that or I'll just have to figure out an appropriate punishment."

Nell's eyes widen and she's about to speak when Eric interrupts.

 _Eric_ : "I do like a nice long massage after a gaming session.. with a foot rub, of course."

 _Nell_ : "You know, I saw that they just opened up a nice day spa over on Lincoln."

 _Eric_ : "Oh, nooo. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Eric winks at her and she shakes her head as she begins to gather the remnants of their dinner and head to the kitchen.

 _Nell_ : "I'll clean up. You just sit there and pick a movie."

Eric picks up her remote control, leans back, searches movies, and talks to himself.

 _Eric_ : "Hmm. A small price to pay. This anticipation thing might not be all bad after all."

Nell calls from the kitchen.

 _Nell_ : "Ice cream?"

Eric smiles.

 _Eric_ : "Not bad at all."

Eric calls back to Nell.

 _Eric_ : "Do you have any of that peanut butter and chocolate left?"


End file.
